Automated manual transmissions use a controller to electronically and automatically engage and disengage a clutch of a manual transmission. The controller also coordinates the shifting between different gear ratios with the engagement and disengagement of the clutch. Accordingly, automated manual transmissions operate in the same manner as traditional manual transmissions, but without the user required inputs of actuating the clutch or changing gear ratios, which are controlled by the controller.
Similar to traditional manual transmissions, automated manual transmissions encounter a torque disruption when the clutch is disengaged to change gear ratios of the transmission. Because users generally expect the shift quality of the automated manual transmissions to approximate the shift quality of an automatic transmission, these torque disruptions are generally undesirable.